


Lacrosse and Kissing

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lacrosse, M/M, Shirtless, Valentine's Day, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: It's not that he doesn't like spending time with his boyfriend– far from it. It's just that he didn't expect to spend Valentine's Day this way. Not playing lacrosse on school property on a Saturday. He wanted to shower the other in affection and do cute cheesy things couples always do on the holiday.





	

"Babe," Scott huffs, dragging his feet along with his lacrosse stick over to his spitfire of a boyfriend. His face flush from the hours of practicing one on one in the scorching sun all day. Sweat cools and glistens down his exposed back and makes his dark hair damp slightly. They had taken their shirts off a few hours ago, having gotten too hot. He counts himself lucky he's no longer human. Otherwise he probably would've had a heat stroke by now, or most likely an asthma attack. It's not that he doesn't like spending time with his boyfriend– far from it. It's just that he didn't expect to spend Valentine's Day this way. Not playing lacrosse on school property on a Saturday. He wanted to shower the other in affection and do cute cheesy things couples always do on the holiday.   


  
When he had brought it up, however...   


__   
'I don't really like sweets. Besides, I need to watch my weight.'   


__   
'You've seen one Hallmark movie, you've seen them all. And don't even try to mention The Movie That Shall Not Be Name.'   


__   
'What am I going to do with flowers? They're just going to die. What? No, don't get me cheap plastic ones either!'   


__   
'Stuffed animal? Do I look like a kid to you?'   


__   
'I don't like to go to the movies. Too problematic and annoying.'   


_   
_ Said blond boyfriend paid him little mind as he shot another ball into the net. The alpha wolf frowns, tired and wanting to go home. It’s getting late, the sky beginning to turn dark. He’ll need to take a shower and message Stiles before going to bed. He calls to Jackson again, but still doesn’t receive any response other then the echo of a ball hitting the net. Instead of growing frustrated, he smiles slyly, setting his gear down. Creeping up to his prey cautiously, he takes each step quietly to not spook the other. He waits until the right time to strike and─

Jackson yelps as a force jumps onto him, wrapping around him and tackling him to the ground. “The fuck Scott!” He exclaims, trying to wiggle out of the brunet’s hold, but to no avail. He growls in warning, eyes flashing a brilliant blue.

Scott laughs, not intimidated in the slightest and only squeezes him tighter. When feels the blond growl again and try to nip at his ear threatenly, he stops the were with a kiss. Jackson startles, not having expecting the lip-lock. He doesn’t react at first, trying to keep his stubborn pride, but eventually gives in. He wraps his arms around Scott’s waist the best he can in their awkward position and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. It’s chaste at first, merely a sweet press of lips. But with a swipe of a tongue across a bottom lip, it soon turns more hungry. Scott nibbles at the bottom of his lip, before sucking on it to tease. Underneath him, Jackson gasps, giving him access to devour the blond’s mouth. It becomes a battle of tongues and teeth, and wondering hands after, each seeing how far they can go out in the open. When they pull away it’s for air, their hot breaths intermixing between the close space of their faces.

“Shit,” Jackson pants, letting the back of his head hit the grass. He’s half hard, Scott can feel it against hip. Then again, so is he.

He grins cheekily when pretty blue eyes narrow at him. It’s hard to be ashamed under their gaze when their pupils are blown wide and color darker with desire. “You’re staying the night.” Jackson demands, leaving no room for argument.

Not that he gives any. This might be a good valentine’s day after all.

  
  
  
  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's Day!
> 
> I reeaally love this pairing, but there's barely any plot to this. Haha, okay I'll go.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think?


End file.
